The invention relates to an arrangement for measuring the static life of optical fibers. The arrangement comprises a cylindrical rod on which a fiber can be wound under stress.
Optical communication channels, in which long optical glass fibers are used, require reliable and predictable strength and life characteristics. Many examinations have already been carried out regarding the strength and life of fibers with respect to environmental influences. These examinations have shown that due to a number of parameters, the strength and life can be materially reduced. This means that during the manufacturing process the fiber should constantly be tested in order that the production process may be readjusted with reference to the test results.
To obtain information about static fatigue of fibers, the rod test is used. In the rod test a number of pieces of fiber of equal length are wound under a given stress on rods of different diameters, and the time which elapses until the fibers ruptures is measured. To be able to ascertain a relationship between stress and life for a given kind of fiber, a large number of test results is required, in which the times elapsing between the beginning and end (rupture) of the test can differ greatly.